


The Count and The Countess

by Meownnaise



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (Lucio can't talk after about 1k words which isn't a sense but idk what else to tag it as), (but not really because Nadia just takes off Lucio's golden arm), Also no spoilers for her route because this is standalone and takes place before the prologue, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Play, Cunnilingus, Cuts, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lacerations, Loss of Limbs, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, There's no PiV sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meownnaise/pseuds/Meownnaise
Summary: At the sound of Lucio’s boots moving to follow her, Nadia glanced back to give him an icy stare.“You will stay.”Lucio’s boot stopped mid-step as he froze. His face was still warped by disgust and confusion, but he stayed nonetheless.Nadia let out a small hum of affirmation in his general direction and with her voice coated with mockery she said, “Good boy.”-----We’ve all hopefully seen how Nadia’s cruelness came out in her reversed ending, but what if she turned that cruelty on Lucio instead?
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Count and The Countess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-original work that I’ve written. It has been sitting in my drafts at 6k words for well over a year because I couldn’t figure out how to finish it. But! It’s finally now done, and I’m proud of it, so I’m posting it here. Heed the tags and enjoy. If you only want to read up to the blood play, it starts when Lucio lays across Nadia’s lap.

Twilight struck and the halls of the palace were calm. Nadia sat alone in her bedroom, having sent the last servant away shortly after accepting their aide in getting undressed and redressed for the evening. Laying across the many pillows adorning her bed, she now donned a royal purple nightgown. Lace cupped her breasts in an intricate floral pattern, and matching lace panties of the same design and color could be seen through the sheer and loose fabric that fell from her torso to her thighs. On her arms was a simple silken robe—untied and open—that hung to the floor to trail behind her when she stood. If her servant had anything to say about her unusual attire for her nightly activities before they were asked to leave, they kept it to themselves.

Though the two slept separately, Nadia knew that it was only a matter of time before her husband rushed to her quarters to complain of the day. It was a nightly ritual of sorts for Lucio. The only person in the palace that didn’t seem to get on the Count’s nerves enough to complain about them was Nadia herself. Meaning, the only person that the Count felt he could complain about anything and anyone to was also Nadia herself. Lucio had no worry about yelling at the source of his frustration, no, but he also had an intense need for validation, which he rarely would get from those that he felt wronged him. So, Nadia wasn’t startled when the door to her chambers was burst open after a short period of quiet by herself. She was always able to hear Lucio coming from a mile away—stealth was not his strong suit after all. 

Prior to the door’s loud crash against the wall as it slammed open, the Countess could hear the shrill voice of her husband echoing off of the walls outside of her door, “If I wanted to hear more of the _failures_ my fighters accomplished today, I would have asked!” 

Nadia was unaware with whom Lucio was speaking, and if she were truly honest with herself, she couldn’t say that she cared. Anyone who dared offer information or insight to the Count of Vesuvia when they were not explicitly asked deserved to get their head bitten off for stupidity alone. 

When he entered the room, Lucio didn’t so much as glance at Nadia, as he was far too busy going through his nightly list of things to complain about to do so. Instead, he began to pace, ticking off on his fingers all the failures and disappointments of the staff and anyone he encountered in the past twelve hours as he did so. 

Nadia simply stared at Lucio while he spoke, arms spread wide around the pillows behind her and ankles crossed, her toe tapping the air in front of her silently. 

Uninterrupted, Lucio continued, “And don’t even get me _started_ on the servants in the kitchen. You would think that only the _best_ would be worthy enough to work for the glorious Count of Vesuvia, but it seems as though they don’t even _realize_ how much of an honor it is.” 

Lucio’s voice was loud and bounced off the walls of the room. He emphasized words that needed no emphasis, as though everyone needed reminding how “great” and “talented” he was. Not that many in the kingdom truly believed his grandstanding and vanity; but they also knew that there was nothing to be done of it and that only negative consequences would follow if they were outspoken about it. 

Lucio droned on, “One of them scoffed at me today when I told them that their food was only subpar compared to the feasts I hunted and enjoyed daily where I was from. _Scoffed_ , Noddy, at _me_.” Lucio brought his hands up in a grand gesture to express he was, indeed, talking about himself. 

Nadia couldn’t keep a scoff of her own from forming in her throat. 

“Yes, exactly.” He said, taking her scoff as a form of chastise toward the chef, “Thank you for agreeing with me, this whole situation is utterly ridicul—” 

Lucio finally turned toward Nadia, the rest of his sentence catching in his throat. It didn’t take long for his whole demeaner to change, the tension he was holding in his face and shoulders now falling into a more relaxed state. A predatory grin spread quickly across his features like wildfire. Nadia only raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh _Noddy_ ,” he purred, his annoyance with the chef of the day seemingly forgotten, “are you all dressed up for me this evening? To relieve the stresses of my day and make me forget the ill-pained fools that we’re surrounded by?” 

As he spoke, Lucio took quick steps toward the bed, the fiendish smile now having fully taken over his features. He reached toward the Countess’s shoulders, no doubt moving to already remove what little clothing she wore. 

“Stop.” 

The command spilled harshly off Nadia’s tongue as she swatted the grabbing fingers of her husband. The Countess’s eyes were hard, and her lips were a thin line as she stared down her nose at the now contorted face of Count Lucio. He looked taken aback; mouth gaped and eyes widened in surprise. 

“Nodd—” 

Nadia cut him off, “You are well aware that you are not to touch me without permission, _pet_.” 

Nadia all but spat the last word and moved to stand from her place on the bed. Ignoring the loud pleas of her husband, she crossed the room toward the oversized armchair adorning one corner of her chambers. The chair was a deep and beautiful crimson, embellished with intricate patterns hand-sewn from golden thread. Gold silk pillows lie next to the chair’s clawed mahogany feet atop a finely woven Prakran rug. 

At the sound of Lucio’s boots moving to follow her, Nadia glanced back to give him an icy stare. 

“You will stay.” 

Lucio’s boot stopped mid-step as he froze. His face was still warped by disgust and confusion, but he stayed nonetheless. 

Nadia let out a small hum of affirmation in his general direction and with her voice coated with mockery she said, “Good boy.” 

Nadia took a seat in the armchair and adjusted her gaze to meet Lucio’s eyes. 

“I’m well aware that you enjoy speaking only to hear yourself talk,” Nadia paused and crossed her legs, placing an elbow on one of the chair’s arms as she spoke. Touching a single fingertip to her temple, she closed her eyes and continued, ”but not even you can deny that your voice becomes a grating cacophony of whines the longer those around you put up with it.” 

“That is _not_ true,” Lucio wailed in response, his voice jumping an octave at the unnecessary enunciation. Nadia merely pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at Lucio proving her statement accurate. 

“Now,” the Countess continued as though she were not interrupted, “I am not nearly as skilled in magic as your _favorite_ magician, but even I am adept enough to do a simple binding spell.” 

Nadia outstretched her arm toward Lucio and magic began to flow from her fingers—thin, purple, and bright. It wrapped itself tightly around Lucio’s throat like a collar, coiling three times around before settling. Lucio immediately attempted to lace his fingers around the magic as if to pull it away but to no avail, his fingers only slipped through. He opened his mouth to complain, perhaps lament the feeling of being claimed, but regardless that his lips formed the words, his voice did not come. A frustrated groan escaped through his nose, the sound of it surprising him after so many failed attempts at coaxing his voice to be made known. 

Nadia stifled a laugh. It truly was a rare sight to see “The _Great_ Count Lucio” at a loss for words. 

The Countess met Lucio’s eyes once more and curved her finger into a ‘come hither’ motion. She stated with an icy stare, “Come closer and kneel.” 

Lucio took a tentative step forward and when Nadia didn’t say anything more, he continued to slowly walk toward her. The closer he got, the bolder he became, and even without a voice, Lucio’s mouth could still form his signature mischievous smile. Three more quick steps and he would be looming over the Countess. He was strong, he could bend her to his will. She would be his for the taking. 

In the ten seconds it took her husband to regain his ego, Nadia saw right through his plan. She didn’t meet him yesterday, and she knew all of his tells like the back of her hand. The smile, for one, was the most obvious. 

Just before Lucio reached her and without moving from her seat, Nadia stuck out her foot and let Lucio’s own weight work against him. A small groan of pain escaped him as her foot made contact with his lower stomach, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. 

Shaking her head, she said sternly, “I said _kneel_.” 

Lucio lowered to a crouch, doubled over in pain. As soon as he regained his bearings, he glared up into Nadia’s eyes. She simply laughed. 

“Oh _darling_ , you must remember that I am not one to fall for your antics.” Nadia leaned forward to place her elbows on her knees, her face now inches from Lucio, “The one who will obey orders tonight is you and you alone.” 

Nadia leaned back and crossed her arms before placing her foot on the Count’s shoulder. In his crouched state it was not difficult for her to push him even further down so that his knees hit the carpeted floor. 

“You talk a big game,” Nadia said, “whoring yourself out to anyone pathetic enough to be fooled by your outrageous grandstanding. You take what you want and whine when you don’t get the kind of attention you _think_ you crave.” 

Nadia’s lips contorted into a dark grin, “But I know where you really yearn to be, my love.” 

The Countess lifted her foot from its resting place atop Lucio’s shoulder and brought it back down with her full weight behind it. Lucio’s face was forced against the floor, his forehead hitting the carpeted marble with a satisfying smack. Lucio’s loud groan of pain turned into a moan as Nadia moved her foot to press into the back of her husband’s neck, “The only place you deserve to be is _at my feet_.” 

Nadia pressed harder against the back of the Count’s neck, pulling a choked whine from him as she cut off his airway. After a moment, Lucio began to struggle beneath her as his body reflexively searched for any way to pull air into his lungs. He groaned and tried to grab at Nadia’s leg, but the angle wasn’t right, so he settled for grasping desperately at the rug beneath him. Lucio’s fingers opened and closed around the soft fibers in between bouts of slamming his fists against the floor. 

Nadia stood her ground until her husband’s resistance started to grow sluggish. She slowly raised her foot from Lucio’s neck and immediately he turned to the side and gasped, gulping big breaths of air into his neglected lungs between fits of coughing. Nadia stared at his face and quietly laughed at his now disheveled and desperate demeanor. His eyes were wide, snot and drool streaming down his chin, and his hand was grasping and massaging his damaged throat. Still towering above him, Nadia leaned down and grasped his cheeks in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. A small smile danced across Nadia’s lips as she stared into Lucio’s bloodshot eyes. 

Nadia said calmly, “Do you understand who is in charge now, my pet? If you don’t, I would be more than happy to show you again.” 

Still panting from the lack of breath, Lucio simply stared into her eyes, his own hard and determined. Nadia’s grin spread wider, “Oh, I was hoping you’d still have some fight in you!” 

She clapped her hands against his cheeks once before deftly moving her fingers to where his gauntlet attached to his arm. 

“You’re so proud of this arm,” she said, her fingernails making a faint scratching sound as they gently pushed up and down its golden surface, “I would love to see if it could do a quarter of the damage to you as you have had it do to the people of Vesuvia.” 

Lucio’s eyes widened at her words as their meaning sunk in slowly. He tried to twist and pull away from his wife, but she held onto his arm tightly, and he was weak from the near suffocation moments prior. Nadia’s agile fingers began undoing the buckles and enchantments that kept Lucio’s arm in place and working. A sound erupted from the Count’s throat as he whipped his head back and forth desperately, halfway between a shout of anger and a pleading groan, all the while continuing his attempts at pulling away from Nadia. 

It was all for naught. 

When Nadia successfully held the arm in her hands, she stood to tower above him. Defeated, Lucio grabbed at the stump of flesh in his free hand, embarrassment about the situation showing in bright red across his cheeks and chest. 

Nadia hummed as she stared down at her husband, “There’s no need for that, pet, I promise you will get your prize back if you are good. If you’re not, well… I’m sure you don’t want to hear the punishment you will receive.” 

She waved the gauntlet threateningly in Lucio’s direction and gave him a wink. 

“Come, sit up” she said. 

Reluctantly, Lucio followed her instructions. He still held his arm in his hand, but slowly he moved so that he was sitting up on his knees. 

“Oh? What is this?” Nadia smirked and pointed with her foot at Lucio’s half-hard erection that was visible through his tight white pants. “Are you _enjoying_ this?” 

Nadia adjusted her weight so that she could put the slightest pressure against his cock. She wrinkled her nose at the dampness she felt through the fabric against her bare foot, “How disgusting.” 

Lucio moaned. 

“I really did marry a pitiful man,” Nadia said through a sigh. 

She removed her foot from Lucio’s crotch and stepped back, still looking down on him, “Take off your clothes.” 

Lucio’s eyes lit up at the command, his one-track mind appreciative that he was _finally_ told to do something that he _actually_ wanted to do from the beginning. He moved his hand from his arm and began to fiddle with the buttons of his overcoat. There were only three of them, but in his haste and with his center of gravity being off, he lost his balance and fell face first to the floor without even undoing the first. 

Nadia looked down at him with cold eyes and nudged his shoulder with her foot to roll him onto his back, “So pathetic.” 

Lucio’s red eyes stared up at her as he continued to try to remove his clothes. After another few moments of watching him try and fail, his eyes never leaving hers, Nadia took pity on him and lowered herself to her knees in front of his head, leaning over slowly with his gauntlet in her hand. She stopped briefly to whisper against his ear, her hot breath causing gooseflesh to form across his shoulders and down his arm. 

“Do not move or you will be impaled,” she said in a low voice. 

Once Lucio gave two quick nods in understanding, Nadia then began to move. The position she chose to put herself in in order to assist him was cruel and intentional. She leaned over the Count’s head so that she was upside down to him. As she moved, the sheer fabric covering her stomach fell forward and her breasts hung right above Lucio’s gaze. She could see his breathing quicken as his chest rose and fell in desperate gasps, and she could feel his heart rabbiting against his sternum as she placed her own hand against his chest to steady herself. 

Reaching out with the pointer finger of the gauntlet, she used the sharp tip to cut the buttons from his overcoat. The coat fell open to further reveal the bare chest of her husband. Nadia lifted the edge of the white silk shirt and made small cuts into the fabric with the fingers of Lucio’s golden arm. She then placed the arm by the Count’s legs (out of reach from what may turn into a grabby hand), and with both of her hands, ripped the shirt open to fully expose his chest. 

Replacing the arm in her grasp, Nadia inched forward over Lucio as she moved down his clothing to cut it off him. She cut his arm out of the sleeve and rolled his body this way and that to remove the shirts from beneath him. As she reached his pants, Nadia had fully climbed onto Lucio. Her thighs were on either side of his chest, her own chest flush against his abdomen, and her ass took the place of her breasts directly in front of his face. She waved her hips in front of him, moving back and forth seductively as she worked on cutting off his pants. 

Lucio whined long and needy. She could feel him begin to shake beneath her as she reached forward and grabbed at the inner hem of his pants. It was a small tremble, and she knew that he was doing everything in his power not to move, even through her teasing touches and the relentless twisting of her hips. Deep down Nadia hoped that he would move, would give her a reason to punish him further. But as it stood, Lucio’s self-control seemed, for once, to be at an all-time high. 

How disappointing. 

Nadia knew he could smell her arousal just as she could see his, still trapped beneath the confines of his white pants. She took the fingers of the gauntlet and moved them across his clothed erection, no pressure applied, just a whisper of what she was able to do if he acted out. Nadia felt Lucio take a deep breath and hold it, likely thinking that it was the only way for him to focus on staying still as opposed to bucking his hips to gain the friction he so wanted against his dick. Nadia thought offhandedly if she ignored him long enough would he try to fuck his own hand? She smirked at the thought of it. 

The Countess continued to shred Lucio’s clothes, cutting off his pants slowly, but leaving his underwear. He wore red satin briefs that hugged his hips tightly. His erection was only half contained by the fabric as it stretched to its limit around his waist. With the pads of her fingers Nadia gently rubbed long lines up and down the middle of the Count’s thighs, watching amusedly as Lucio’s cock twitched at the feather-soft touches. As she moved her fingers, a mixture of soft whines and muffled moans drifted through the air from beneath her. Nadia reveled in the sounds of desperation coming from her husband, the vibrations of his moans against her an added bonus. 

Nadia pressed the lace of her underwear further against Lucio’s lips as she put her full weight against his chest. She could now feel the short and ragged breaths coming from Lucio’s mouth against the folds of her slit, but with the gauntlet still in hand and no order to be heard, Lucio didn’t dare move his lips or tongue against the course mesh of fabric. 

With her own mouth close enough to taste if she had wanted to, Nadia breathed heavily against the short blonde hair just above the cut of Lucio’s underwear. A load moan similar to a growl erupted from Lucio’s chest, and for a fleeting moment Nadia was tempted to undue the binding spell just so she could hear him whine and plead for more from her. 

Instead she opted to torment him. 

As she continued her soft scratches she purred, “You seem to know what you want, but I’ve yet to hear a request of any kind.” 

Nadia looked over her shoulder at Lucio’s covered face. She felt him open his mouth wider as if trying to form words, but all that escaped his throat was another low and guttural groan. Nadia ground her hips against his open mouth, the friction of her underwear against her clit sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. “Mm.. What was that? I couldn’t quite understand.” 

From the corner of her eye Nadia could see a pale hand reaching toward the waistband of Lucio’s underwear in reply. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and harshly lifted it into the air before Lucio’s fingers could gain purchase and finally free his erection from the confines of his underwear. 

Nadia tutted, “If I recall correctly, I believe I told you not to move.” 

With her other hand Nadia’s nails dug viciously into the flesh of Lucio’s thigh where a moment before she was teasing sounds from his throat. Moans were now replaced with a wail as pain surged through his leg. 

Nadia swung her leg so that she was no longer sitting atop Lucio, ignoring the whimpers of protest as she turned away from his neglected cock. His wrist still caught in her hand, she stood, pulling his arm at an awkward angle so that his shoulder hovered over the rug. Without his gauntlet attached to his other arm, Lucio couldn’t gain enough purchase to push himself up properly. Instead, all he could do was let himself be pulled mercilessly from the floor by his wrist. 

Nadia took a deep breath as she began to stretch out her back and legs, holding it in her lungs for a few seconds before letting it out with an exasperated sigh. 

“What am I going to do with you?” She asked herself, “I have no use for a pet that cannot listen. Perhaps I should retire for the evening and leave you to crawl back through the hallways naked.” 

Lucio began to shake his head and give her look as if to say, _‘Come on Noddy, you can’t just leave me like this. Someone has to do something about this.’_

Nadia pursed her lips and dropped Lucio’s wrist, his shoulder and arm hit the floor with a thump that was muffled by the carpet beneath him. She could hear the air knocked from his lungs followed by a fit of coughs but couldn’t ping herself to turn back toward him and make sure that he was alright. The Countess leaned down to pick back up the gauntlet that lay discarded on the floor before straightening herself and walking back to her throne. She took a seat and once more crossed her legs in front of her. In the time it took her to regain her posture, Lucio had managed to pull himself back to his knees. Nadia’s eyes trailed down his flushed chest and abdomen to the erection that still sat half-tucked into his underwear, the only difference being the ever-growing damp spot surrounding the head of his weeping cock. 

“You haven’t touched yourself yet,” she said, a tinge of surprise in her voice, “I suppose some animals _do_ have self-control.” 

Lucio did nothing but stare at her with pleading eyes. A smirk made its way back onto Nadia’s lips. She held out the gauntlet palm side up. Its fingers are curved so that when she moved her wrist up and down it appeared as though she were beckoning him. 

“Come.” 

Lucio took his cue and moved across the small space between them on his knees, settling at Nadia’s feet once more. The Countess tossed Lucio’s gauntlet to the side so that it landed with a muffled clunk on the bed of pillows on the floor next to them. Lucio’s eyes followed the movements, but quickly snapped back as Nadia began to move. 

Nadia uncrossed her legs and spread them so that one knee was over the arm of the chair. In this position, the man beneath her had a full view of between her legs. Lucio’s eyes strayed to the damp lace panties attempting to slide between the plush lips of Nadia’s pussy, then up to meet the gaze of his mistress. Nadia’s hard features softened slightly when she met his eyes. She leaned forward and took Lucio’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, leading him to sit up on his knees until his face was directly in front of her crotch. Lucio took a deep breath through his nose, a whine coming from his throat as he exhaled, all the while keeping eye contact with Nadia above him. Nadia could feel his breath against her skin as she nodded her permission for him to move closer and do what he had wanted from the beginning of their now drawn out altercation. 

“Do not even _think_ about using your hand to touch yourself or me,” she warned. 

Lucio’s lips pursed into a pout, but his goal was more important than the defiance that tempted him. He nuzzled the soft skin of Nadia’s inner thigh, evenly planting deep kisses from her knee to her groin. When he got close to his prize, he gently teased the fabric of her underwear with his nose before moving on to her other leg to do the same thing. Nadia rolled her eyes at the Count beneath her. If he thought his slow pace was a compromise to the outright defiance she knew he still had in him, it wasn’t working. Nadia kept a stoic expression as Lucio continued his teasing, her cheek once more making its way back into the palm of her hand where her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. 

Moments ticked by and Lucio’s lips and tongue continued to reach every part of her hips and thighs, but not what lie between them. Nadia began to reach the end of her willingness to endure the provocations of her husband. Growing impatient, she ran her hand through Lucio’s hair slowly, gliding her fingers from his temple to rest on the crown of his head. Lucio’s muscles tightened and released as she was startled by the sudden movement, but when pain did not follow, he looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his expression as if to say, _What are you going to do now Noddy? Punish me?_

Nadia fell back against the chair and scoffed. With her other hand, Nadia pulled her panties to the side, revealing herself fully to Lucio, “If you wanted help, you should have just said so, my dear.” 

Nadia ignoring Lucio’s actions did more damage to his ego than any punishment ever could. She grinned as a look of defeat moved across Lucio’s features. 

“Go on then,” she said a little too sweetly. 

Unable to contain his lust any longer, Lucio leaned into the warm space between Nadia’s legs. He flattened his tongue against her vulva, gently licking at the skin from her perineum to the dip above her clit. Lucio nipped at the plush folds of her labia, alternating between rough kisses and gently grazing with his teeth. The Count dipped his tongue into Nadia’s core, reveling in her salty taste for a little too long. He could feel the muscles around his tongue contract as he pushed into and out of her entrance. However, seeming to learn his lesson from before, it wasn’t long before Lucio focused on the more sensitive parts of the Countess’s body. He longed to make her become a melted mess above him, longed for her to give him back his full control, and if placating himself in order to give her the attention she ordered with minimal teasing or diversion was another step toward getting what he wanted, so be it. 

A soft moan escaped past Nadia’s lips as Lucio began to tease circles around her clit with his tongue. The corners of Lucio’s lips turned up into a small smile, but he did not stop his movements. As he went, Lucio could hear Nadia’s breathing becoming shallow and lustful, and he knew that her orgasm would come sooner rather than later if he kept up his pace. Almost subconsciously, Lucio slowly adjusted himself so that he was no longer sitting on his knees but between them instead. The pressure in his neglected cock was finally beginning to ache, his body longing for some sort of relief. He started to bob his head with the movements of his tongue while slowly moving his hips slightly back and forth against the carpet at the same time, hoping that Nadia was too distracted by her own pleasure to notice Lucio chasing his as well. He wasn’t disobeying her, per se, as Nadia only told him not to use his hand to touch. 

Lucio planted open-mouthed kisses against her clit and sucked it between his lips, tongue swirling around the sensitive node of nerves. Nadia yelped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that accompanied the movement, and Lucio took the distraction as an opportunity to move his hips against the carpet more quickly, moaning into her core at the feeling of finally having _something_ touching his cock after all this time. Lucio could hear Nadia tut as she looked down to see his new position but with another firm suck on her clit, he had her throwing her head back against the back of the chair with a loud, drawn out moan before she could make a snide comment. 

Lucio moved back to lapping up the juices that overflowed from the Countess. Nadia felt so good on his tongue and he was finally getting a piece of what he had longed for since the night began. Lucio knew that as soon as Nadia finished it would mean he would be forced back into compliancy instead of what little authority he currently had, and he wanted to savor the taste and control for as long as he could. 

Nadia on the other hand had different plans. 

When Lucio moved away from her clit, Nadia adjusted her position on the chair to chase the overpowering sensation of her impending orgasm. She moved her hips back and forth against Lucio’s tongue and lips to gain the friction that he was no longer offering. Nadia wanted to finish, and Lucio knew she would do so with or without his help. Lucio’s nails dug into the carpet beside him, even after stopping his movements against the carpet, he was still so close to the edge himself that he had to force himself to pull back instead of toppling over. Nadia already knew that he bent the rules in his favor and who knew what punishment she would enforce if he came without her explicit permission. 

Lucio decided to give in and continue to aid the Countess to orgasm. He moved his tongue back to her clit and licked back and forth across the nub quickly and roughly, his warm breath hitting her sensitive areas every time he exhaled, his mouth open wide. Nadia’s legs began to tremble as her muscles tightened through her orgasm. Lucio continued to caress Nadia’s clit with his tongue as she came down, slowly at first, but when she stopped shaking and slumped back into the chair, Lucio leaned forward to chase after her. Something in his mind clicked, and he no longer cared about the punishment he would have to face. He was so close it hurt, and it wasn’t fair that he had to suffer any longer. Lucio started to claw at the carpet again and squeezed his thighs together, humping blindly into the air. He used his mouth roughly and without care against Nadia now, only thinking of his own orgasm. 

“Stop!” 

As the sharp command rolled off her tongue, Nadia grabbed Lucio’s hair and tugged roughly. She moved her leg from the arm of the chair and placed the ball of her foot against Lucio’s shoulder. With shaking muscles, she pushed firmly to dislodge her still wanton husband from providing enough overstimulation to prevent Nadia from retaining her control. 

With a small groan of reluctance Lucio sat back on his knees once more. His breathing was now fast and uneven, his eyes half-lidded, and his cheeks flushed a deep red. Nadia could see the glistening of her juices painted on Lucio’s lips and cheeks. She wondered offhandedly how long it would take him to come down from his own high and replace that mischievous glint his eyes always carried; however, until then, Nadia would appreciate and take advantage of the view before her until it was gone. 

Nadia removed her foot from his shoulder and readjusted her panties to their proper place. She stood to gather the gauntlet from its resting place on the pillows beside them and then took her seat in front of the Count once more. 

“Such a good boy,” Nadia crooned as she leaned into the space between her legs to be face to face with Lucio, “you always were good at that.” 

Lucio whined at the praise he was given. The sound was high pitched and reedy, and Nadia couldn’t help reaching out and gently cupping her husband’s cheek. Lucio leaned into the touch, looking up at Nadia with a content smile. Nadia returned the look with her own smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “But don’t think I didn’t notice what you were doing.” 

With her other hand, the Countess dragged the sharp fingertip of the gauntlet roughly up the underside of Lucio’s chin. The Count’s eyes widened in surprise, a startled hiss coming from his mouth. 

“Oh Lucio, I know you can take such a small amount of pain,” Nadia said. She rubbed her thumb back and forth against his cheek and used the gauntlet to cut another long line against his throat, “Just think about all of the damage you do daily, how many of the people under my command you hurt, how many you have killed.” 

Blood began to bubble from the cuts before oozing in a slow, yet steady stream down the Count’s neck. The cuts Nadia incurred were nowhere near deep enough to scar, but they would certainly be an annoyance in the days to come. A small moan formed in Lucio’s throat as Nadia continued, “Don’t you believe it is only fair that you experience a fraction of the suffering that you have caused?” 

Nadia’s icy stare bore into Lucio, and after a minute of silence between them she spoke again, digging the tip of the gauntlet into one of the cuts under his chin, “I asked you a question.” 

Lucio whined from the back of his throat but reluctantly began to nod, driving the sharp tip even further into his flesh with every downturn of his chin. Nadia, now placated, smirked and pulled the gauntlet away. She leaned back into the chair and away from her husband, “Very well, my love, I suppose I will have to do as you’ve agreed and punish you.” 

Nadia’s tone sounded as though it would pain her to do this, but her expression betrayed her words. Plastered across her features was a grin that showed too many teeth, and genuine excitement in her eyes. It was something that Lucio rarely saw, and it caused gooseflesh to erupt across his skin. Lucio shivered and moved closer to Nadia’s legs, closing his eyes in anticipation for what was to come. He tensed when he heard a laugh pass through the Countess’s lips, opening his eyes to see her shaking her head. 

“As much as I appreciate your acceptance of the fact that at my feet is where you belong,” Nadia said, “I want you here now.” Another devilish grin spread across her face and she pat her lap slowly. 

Lucio slowly stood on shaky legs, using Nadia’s knee to keep his balance. Nadia allowed him. The Count hesitated once he was standing over his wife, unsure how exactly she wanted him on her lap. Luckily, Nadia was quick to pick up on his confusion and said tersely, “On your stomach, hips across my legs.” 

Lucio did as he was asked and moved to lay across Nadia’s lap. His bent arm now rested on the base of the chair where Nadia sat, his fingers holding tight to the velvet covered arm of the chair. His bent knees fell similarly, allowing his ankles to hang over the arm opposite the one his hand grasped in anticipation. It wasn’t a completely uncomfortable position, but it was not comfortable for him either. 

“Such a good listener, it seems you’ve been trained well,” Nadia said as her fingers stroked through Lucio’s blonde locks. Lucio let out a soft grunt in response, knowing that the niceties the Countess was expressing had to precede an even nastier malice than he had been experiencing all evening. 

Resting the gauntlet on the small of Lucio’s back, Nadia used both of her hands to rub up and down the Count’s torso. Her short and blunt fingernails teased him, and after a moment she could feel a shiver and gooseflesh appear across his shoulders and arm. Nadia chuckled and moved down his back, settling on the rise of his ass. She used both hands to grab each cheek, digging her nails roughly into the fabric of Lucio’s underwear and the flesh that lay beneath it. Lucio shifted at the sudden change from gentle to rough, and in return Nadia reprimanded him with a quick smack. 

“None of that, dear,” was all she said, and Lucio no longer moved. 

Nadia slowly pulled the Count’s underwear down and tucked the waistband in the sensitive space under the curve of his cheeks. She leaned over Lucio and whispered into his ear, “If you remain pleasant for me, I will give you a reward and free that angry cock of yours from its prison completely. If not, well,” Nadia leaned back against the back of the chair, speaking at her regular volume of voice once more, “I don’t need to tell you what will happen then, do I?” 

With him now in her lap, Nadia could feel Lucio’s shiver as he shook his head back and forth. To know that she caused fear in the man who attempts fear in his subordinates daily through threats and intimidation gave her an immense sense of satisfaction. Nadia chuckled to herself and began running her nails even more roughly up and down his sides, leaving bright red marks in her wake. Lucio’s breathing was now slightly labored, almost calm. The pain from his chin seemed to be subsiding, and the scratches to his side were not painful enough to cause him alarm. If nothing else, the count seemed to relax for the first time that evening as Nadia continued. 

Nadia couldn’t allow him to relax for very long, however, and eventually she moved to picked up the gauntlet from its resting place. With the weight of it now gone, Lucio absentmindedly stretched his back a single time, moving his hips up and away from Nadia’s legs and then back down gently. He didn’t look at her as he did so, instead his eyes remained closed as he took a deep breath in time with the stretch. Nadia couldn’t help but compare it to the way a cat stretches mid nap before it settles back in for more. She waited exactly long enough for Lucio to situate himself back into position in her lap before she began to use the sharp tip of the gauntlet’s fingers to mark a trail down one of Lucio’s cheeks. Even being gentle did not stop the slow bubbles of blood from appearing a few seconds later. Nadia repeated the motion with the golden fingers, drawing long lines in the flesh of his ass. Small whimpers could be heard from the man on Nadia’s lap at the bite of pain every time she pressed a little too hard into his skin, but she pretended not to notice. She also ignored how his neck stretched as he stared up at her with pleading eyes, now spattered in dried blood from the cuts on his chin, instead focusing on the scratches she currently etched into his previously unmarred flesh. 

Lucio bit his lip and let his head fall to rest on the arm of the chair as he was ignored. He groaned at every stripe carved into his skin but savored the feeling of bliss that hung on the edge of the pain. His cock was still pressed against the fabric of his briefs, and he could feel the soaking wetness of his precum dribble down the inside of his thighs and onto Nadia’s legs. With every scratch, Nadia would dig into his skin with the tip of the gauntlet before dragging it down to make a line. The slide of the sharp golden fingers split his skin almost painlessly; however, with each drag, Nadia made sure that the knuckle of the gauntlet managed to pull along the cut, opening it up to allow more blood to ooze out. Lucio hissed and squirmed as much as he was allowed, using the opportunity to have friction against his angry cock. 

After one side was completely marked—hip to mid-thigh—Nadia put the gauntlet to the side and began to massage the skin in her palm. Lucio’s skin was warm and red beneath her hand. She felt the rough dots of blood that had already begun to clot, and she couldn’t help but spread the shallow cuts and squeeze harshly in order to coax fresh blood from them. Once her hand was coated in a thin layer of blood, she lifted it away from the damaged skin then brought it back down quickly with a slap. Lucio jerked away from her hand unconsciously out of surprise, a sharp gasp sucked in through clenched teeth as a growl was torn from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as she continued, alternating between his left and right sides with each slap against skin. Tears spilled over Lucio’s blonde lashes at the mix of pain and pleasure his body is fighting against as he looks back up at his wife. 

Nadia finally acknowledges Lucio’s eyes as she takes his chin in her bloody hand, her icy stare meeting pleading eyes. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she squeezed his cheeks between her middle finger and thumb, coaxing him to open his mouth and let her fingers slide in. Lucio complied quickly, eyes half-lidded as he lolled out his tongue in invitation. Nadia pressed the blood-soaked pads of her fingers onto his tongue, swiping her thumb over his upper lip, pulling it up so that Lucio’s teeth were bared. However, instead of being threatening, Lucio simply looked punch-drunk and content. Drool began to pool in the corners of his mouth and tip of his tongue, threatening to spill over his parted lips and down his chin. Nadia simply stared at the blood from her fingers that smeared across his white teeth and let out a content sigh. 

“If all of your victims were as pretty with blood accenting their appearance, I may begin to see the appeal of your cruelty,” Nadia said, “We really must do this more often.” 

Lucio’s tongue swiped across the bottom of his top row of teeth, accenting the sharpness of his canines before moving on to lapping awkwardly at Nadia’s fingers. After a while he moved to close his lips around her digits instead, using his lips to suckle and squeeze while inside he continued to swirl his tongue earnestly. Lucio’s eyes never left hers, even when she broke the contact to admire his now bloodied mouth. 

Once Lucio had cleaned her fingers, Nadia pulled them from his mouth and replaced her hand against the cuts she made. Most of the bleeding had stopped, causing a glint of disappointment to flicker in her eyes. However, she did not let that stop her from getting what she wanted. Picking up the gauntlet in her clean hand, Nadia cut a fresh stripe into the small of Lucio’s back. This one was much deeper than the others, as deep as she could go without needing to give him extra medical attention. A resounding yell was ripped from Lucio’s throat as the nail of the gauntlet tore into his flesh. Lucio’s hand moved from grasping the arm of the chair to tearing into Nadia’s leg with his nails. He shook his head back and forth as his breathing hitched in his throat. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over once more. But the erection pressed against Nadia’s leg never faltered. 

“Oh! That one may scar,” Nadia crooned, her voice thick with excitement and anticipation. She splayed her fingers across Lucio’s back and pulled apart the skin, watching as the blood overflowed down his side and toward the floor. In the back of her mind Nadia lamented that the rug beneath them would need to be cleaned, but the feeling of exhilaration she was experiencing in that moment outweighed any other chores that may need to be done following their time together. The countess buried her clean hand in Lucio’s hair and gave it a quick tug backwards so that she may see his face once more. Snot and tears predominantly stained his cheeks along with the blood still clinging to his lips and chin. Using two fingers to gather the trail of blood, Nadia pressed them to Lucio’s lips before she kissed him. Her tongue swiped hungrily across his lips before licking into his mouth to taste his blood, moaning through his sobs of pain as she pulled him further into an awkward angle. Nadia nipped at his lips with her teeth before she began kissing his cheeks and down his neck. Her kisses left deep red stains across his pale skin, smeared in her haste. She sucked bruises into his skin, marring him even more in ways that would be more difficult for him to hide. 

Nadia eventually let him go, blood-soaked fingers finding their way back to Lucio’s lips to replace her own. Breathlessly she said, “but my love, a scar will be grand. It’s better for you to never forget this night, it is only the start of many to come after all.” 

Lucio slipped her fingers back into his mouth, using them as an anchor to not be lost in the pain on his back. Nadia continued, “You’ve been so good for me, I think you deserve a small reward.” 

With her free hand Nadia pulled the soaking underwear out from under Lucio’s hips and down his legs, dropping them on the floor. As his underwear were slid off and discarded, Nadia could see some of the tension in Lucio’s shoulders and back fall away with them. He moaned softly as his cock fell heavily between her legs. It was just as wet as his underwear from the precum that now dripped from his slit to the floor, and just as flushed as Lucio’s chest, cheeks, and ears. Nadia shifted her legs in the chair so that Lucio could not use her to touch himself while at the same time giving her access to relieve him from the pressure of arousal when or if she wished. 

“If I wished to be cruel, I would open you up with your own hand,” Nadia said and laughed at the thought of it before sighing. “However… unlike you, I am a gracious ruler, so I will allow you to use my fingers in its place.” 

Nadia then turned her attention from Lucio and toward a small unassuming jar that sat on a table next to her chair. She lifted it from its place and unscrewed the lid to reveal its contents were a clear liquid. The oil was lightly scented and smelled of peonies, Nadia took a second and closed her eyes to inhale the fresh scent. It was much more pleasant than the heavy scent of sex and blood that hung in the air of the room. Opening her eyes, Nadia dipped her index and middle fingers into the jar and swirled them around. The remaining blood on her fingers mixed in with the oil, creating a pinkish hue. Replacing the jar back on the table she once again moved her hand toward the Count in her lap. Humming nonchalantly, she trailed her now dripping fingers between his marred cheeks before settling on his rim. 

Nadia moved her fingers in small circles around his hole, teasing small groans out of Lucio before slipping her middle finger in. She moved her finger in and out slowly while also running the nails of her other hand up and down his side in a soothing motion. Nadia knew that Lucio was able to take more than a single finger at a time, but teasing the Count was so much more enjoyable. She watched as he squirmed and groaned, trying to get her to hit the spot inside of him that would release him from the hell she had put him through. But Nadia wouldn’t give in. She feigned innocence of not knowing what Lucio wanted, what his eyes were pleading for as he stared up at her. He was so close to the end, he had given her everything, why must she still tease him? 

Lucio whined, still wishing he could take control of the situation, but knowing that if he tried, everything he’d already been through would be for nothing. 

Nadia looked down at him with a scowl, “Is my reward not enough for you? You always have been greedy, but I surely didn’t think that you would express such thanklessness.” 

Lucio shook his head quickly back and forth, his eyes begging for her not to stop. 

After a while, Nadia reached for more lubricant and added a second finger alongside the first. She pushed out and in along his delicate walls, twisting her fingers to feel every part of her selfish husband. The only sounds in the room her shallow breathing and the breathy moans she drew from Lucio, slowly growing louder and louder as she went on. By the time she added another finger, she figured it was finally time to actually reward her wanton husband for his compliance. Having avoided it before, Nadia now felt around for the sensitive bundle of nerves Lucio longed for her to touch. The Count jerked forward in her lap as she found it, out of surprise or stimulation Nadia didn’t know. It was only a few seconds before he settled back into her lap comfortably however, and Nadia continued her ministrations. 

Nadia teased circles around Lucio’s prostate, basking in his moans of pleasure. She listened for the signs that Lucio was about to come: his moans and pants growing even louder and faster, the muscles in his legs and back becoming taut, the slight shaking of his body. Just as Lucio was letting out a low and gravelly moan from deep in his chest, she stopped. Nadia pulled her fingers out of him and placed her hands gently across his back. Lucio shook his head violently, tears of frustration now streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

“Patience my dear,” she said evenly. 

Twisting her fingers, she called back the magic that held Lucio’s voice back. The purple collar around his neck vanished and she could see a confused glint in Lucio’s eyes. The Count looked up from her lap in surprise, waiting for her to give him direction on why she was not allowing him to use his voice. Nadia merely said a single word. 

“Beg” 

“Ah! N-Noddy, _please_ ,” Lucio complied, tears finally spilling over his lashes to run down his flushed cheeks. 

Nadia cocked her head in feigned innocence once more, “Please _what_ , my dear?” 

Lucio’s reply was nearly one long whine, the pressure of his arousal far passing the point of no return. 

“P-please let me come!” He pleaded, “It h-hurts, _ah_ , so much.” 

It was obvious that Lucio was telling the truth about the pain. Not just his back, but his cock was also an angry red, borderline purple color as it hung between the Countess’s thighs. Nadia could see the tension in his shoulders had returned, and his whole body was still shaking slightly. Nadia took a deep peath and began to let out a hum of contemplation. She didn’t really need a full ten seconds to decide what she had already chosen before having Lucio even beg. But hearing the Count’s whimpers grow louder and more urgent the longer she drew out the decision gave Nadia her own chills of arousal once more. When she finally ran out of breath, Nadia said, “Very well, but you may only use my fingers, nothing more.” 

Lucio nodded his head enthusiastically and began to mumble incoherent thank yous under his breath. Nadia reached to coat her fingers in the oil one last time. Foregoing all teasing, she immediately placed her slicked fingers back against his hole. Lucio took the opportunity to quickly impale himself on her two fingers, chasing the release he’d been denied for so long. Holding onto the arm of the chair he arched his back and moved his hips back and forth slowly at first, making sure to keep his balance in her lap as he searched for an angle that would push Nadia’s fingers into his prostate. With the distraction of searching for pleasure, Lucio was able to disregard the pain in his back and legs. He instead used it to tip him even further toward the precipice of orgasm, focusing on the surface stings and the comforting haziness of his blood loss rather than the of the deep burning of his muscles giving out or the reopening of his wounds with every movement. 

“P-please Noddy, m-more… ah!” 

Nadia complied with his request and added another finger. She curled them slightly within him, causing Lucio to cry out as he was finally able to find the angle he needed. He began to move more quickly and with a newfound intensity, focused only on the spot within him that offered his release. After another short moment, Nadia’s name found its ways back to the Count’s lips as he came, his eyes rolling back and body shaking. Lucio’s forehead hit the arm of the chair with a thud, his arm no longer able to hold his weight; but he did not react, too lost in his orgasm to register the pain. 

Nadia let out a chuckle as she pulled her fingers out and adjusted herself to be able to hold onto Lucio’s heavy form. She sighed contently at the sight of her exhausted husband. She rubbed the fingers of her other hand up and down his sides in soothing motions. The room was full of the scent of blood, sweat, and sex, but Nadia only focused on giving Lucio time to recover enough to be able to move off of her lap and toward the bath. Planting a kiss on the top of Lucio’s head, Nadia murmured into his hair, “You have been such a wonderful companion, I will allow you to stay just for tonight.” 

Naida’s voice was low and gentle as she spoke. Lucio curled into her lap, twisting himself in order to face her. He bent his knees and placed his arm around her waist so that he was completely on the chair, eyes still closed. Nadia began to massage his scalp as she continued, “But first, I will have a bath drawn and you will join me to clean up this mess that you have made. Would you like that my darling?” 

Lucio hummed contently in affirmation, too exhausted to form words. 

“Yes, I thought you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add an epilogue to this if I ever feel the urge to write aftercare. I know that this is dubcon, but I like to think that if Nadia and Lucio have this sort of relationship that it would be consensual, and I’d like to show that.


End file.
